Never Letting Him Know
by Kikyous Revenge
Summary: Inuyasha's going out with Kikyou. Kagome isn't even sure what he feels about him. Everyones a regular teenager in present Tokyo. And Inuyasha's faced with a terrible decision. **UPDATED AND ALMOST FINISHSED*
1. Mixed

A/N: Hehe, this is my first fanfic, so if it's crappy don't blame it on me, blame it on the amateur writer that had a sudden inspiration to write this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha & Co, all characters and blah belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Damn finals." Kagome cursed under her breath as she pounded her desk with a fist.  
  
She knew her mother would kill her if she didn't get a good score. She had spent hours upon hours sitting at her desk trying to fill her brain with information, hoping she'd actually remember at least a fourth of it before actually taking the test.  
  
As if she had anything else to do.  
  
All her friends were also cooped up in their rooms, cramming facts and whatnot. But on the optimistic side, summer vacation was only 2 weeks away.  
  
Her whole little clique of close friends already planned what they were going to do for most of the summer. So far, everyone agreed to where and when they would go to what.  
  
All except one person.  
  
'Inuyasha.' she sighed thinking of this particularly depressing thought. It annoyed her how she always put his girlfriend before anything else. Which brought her to a more disgustingly bitter thought.  
  
"Kikyou." She said out loud with an ice cold tone. She'd hated her ever since she'd seen her. The biggest prep in the school. Far better looking then any other girl, and not the least bit modest either. Her "flavor of the month" always had to wait on her and be by her side. Kagome had been genuinely disappointed (as well as her whole group) when she learned Inuyasha would be going out with that uber bitch.  
  
She suddenly noticed the time and quickly snapped out of her daydream and got back to studying. Knowing that she deducted some time from her precious sleep and that she would be terribly exhausted the next morning.  
  
All because, she once again had to think about Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome quickly rushed to school, she had to arrive somewhat early to chat a little with her friends. With a backpack, and a bottle of cappuccino in her hand, she bounded off into her school.  
  
"Kagome-san!" A voice shouted, Kagome instinctively followed knowing it was one of her friends beckoning her.  
  
"Sango-san! I'm so exhausted!" Kagome complained.  
  
"And so are the rest of us," replied Miroku for Sango, "so did you stay up till the wee hours of the morning like the rest of us?"  
  
"Hai." Kagome half-sighed  
  
As usual, Eri, Arimi, and Yuka bugged her about Hojou, and Miroku tried to make a move on Sango (Which resulted to a rather large pink lump on his head).  
  
And as usual, unfortunately, Inuyasha wasn't there.  
  
A/N I'm getting annoyed in talking in third person so from now until whenever its gonna be in Kagome's point of view.  
  
"KAGOMMEE!!" screamed Eri and Co. irritably.  
  
"Do you see him?" Yuka said.  
  
"Who?" I replied.  
  
Arimi giggled, "He's coming your way!!"  
  
"WHO?" I said putting it in a more demanding tone.  
  
"Go Kagome!" Eri said in a slight hushed voice, "We'll leave you alone with him to.hmm.to talk!"  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU'VE BEEN BLABBING FOR THE PAST 5 MINUTES AND DOES IT SEEM LIKE I CARE??" I shouted, as I was particularly annoyed.  
  
Just as I was about to take a breath for my second round of "lecturing" someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh.Kagome-san?"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" I hollered, and suddenly I noticed who I was addressing, "Oh my gosh!! Sorry Hojou-kun, I didn't know it was you! I.um.I have to go.sorry, maybe we can talk next time?"  
  
"Erm.sure, I guess" He quietly walked away, but I could see the sense of disappointment on his visage.  
  
At lunch Eri and Co. mobbed me down and started asking me all sorts of questions that I chose to ignore, seeing from previous experience they were all full of crap.  
  
Miroku and Sango offered their help on the subject but with no avail.  
  
"But really why won't you go out with him?" Sango questioned.  
  
"I don't know. It's just complicated because, well I don't see him as more then a friend." I said naively  
  
"And, might I add, that I have deducted you have a crush on a certain someone" Miroku stated, which earned him a cold glare from me.  
  
I slumped down on the table where we sat. I can't really say "that's not true!" to Miroku, but I can't say that it is true either. Seeing Inuyasha with Kikyou.just makes me.angry? Jealous? No.I can't possibly be jealous of her...  
  
But my thoughts were interrupted by a sudden outburst.  
  
"They're making out again?!" cried Miroku, just loud enough for both Sango and Kagome to hear.  
  
I turned to where Miroku was gazing at but suddenly realized my mistake. My blood boiled, I tried to suppress my voice, but I couldn't.  
  
"GODS INUYASHA! WAY TO GO FOR PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION!" I hollered, but then quickly covered my mouth.  
  
Too late, half the cafeteria turned my way, causing me to blush and sink lower into the table. Miroku and Sango just stood there gaping at my sudden outburst.  
  
"Ahem.well at least they stopped." Miroku said trying to say something positive.  
  
I ran to the bathroom before Eri and Co. could reach me. Locking myself in, I softly started to cry. It was just so embarrassing! I didn't even know what made me say that. But just to watch them made me want to kill both of them. Inuyasha for sinking so low.Kikyou.for well being Kikyou.  
  
The bathroom door opened, I lifted my legs up and curled myself up so that if they were looking for me they wouldn't find me.  
  
"Kagome? I know you're in here so don't try to hide." I knew it was Sango-san, slightly disappointed.  
  
But then again whom did I expect? I couldn't have expected "him" to break away from Kikyou and look for me in the girl's bathroom did I? But I knew that I did and there was no use denying myself.  
  
I heard a light tapping sound on the door of the stall I was in.  
  
"Are you in here?" Sango said quietly.  
  
"H-hai" I replied in a little croaked voice.  
  
I unlocked the door and came out, noticing that my eyes were red from crying. Apparently Sango predicted I would do so and brought some tissues.  
  
"You know that was pretty brave, and maybe years from now we'll all look back and laugh at it." She said as she tried to comfort me.  
  
"And who does "we'll" include?" I said out loud, "certainly not Inuyasha don't you think? He'll probably hate me for saying that."  
  
"I don't think so. You guys have been friends since forever," she said coolly, "but do you really care about him.I mean more then a friend?"  
  
"I don't know! Okay.fine, I do!" Seeing my first answer wasn't good enough.  
  
"Well you can call me and give me the details because we're gonna be late for class. Lets go."  
  
I followed her out quietly and felt safe just staying behind her if further humiliation would find me.  
  
But too late.cuz Inuyasha was right in front of us. 


	2. Hate or Love?

A/N: So.how did ya like my cliffhanger ending? Hehe.  
  
Review people!! I feel unappreciated!! (  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sango-san and I both gasped at the same moment. Everything would've been fine for him and me if he weren't here! I wanted to say something to him but then again I wanted to leave him alone. Gods I wish he wasn't staring at me like that. I can't tell whether he's angry or not!  
  
Still debating in my mind a gazillion things, I noticed.  
  
"We're going to be late for class," Sango said frankly as if she had read my mind. "Excuse us"  
  
She and I both started sprinting away from the cafeteria to the lonely hallways. As if InuYasha was unfeeling and totally stubborn he just had to follow us.  
  
"Wait!" He called, Sango slowed down but I had to keep running as fast as I could, with seemingly no destination.  
  
"Got to keep on running!" I said as I quietly coached myself, I was already out of the school heading home. No way would I want to spend any more time at school today.  
  
**Inuyashas point of view**  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"What the hell do you mean she's not here!" I screamed at Sango, "like I didn't see her at lunch and with you running away!"  
  
"I don't know where she is, remember I slowed down for you but she kept on running, and might I also add that it was your fault." Sango said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"MY FAULT?" I cried in disbelief, "HOW THE HELL IS THIS MY FAULT?"  
  
A little tiny voice inside my head said 'you stupid **** it is your fault and you know it' but I chose to ignore it. Doing things that little voice told me to show a weaker side of me, and how could I, Inuyasha show weakness?  
  
"Figure it out yourself, or ask your darling Kikyou smart***" She replied, slamming her locker as an added effect. "Bye!"  
  
A/n: He's talking to himself, hence the use of "he" and it's still his point of view.  
  
As I sat down thinking to myself in math class, I noticed that suddenly all of my friends were all giving me a cold shoulder or a disgusted glance. Wait, it wasn't suddenly, it was ever since I was going out with Kikyou! But, hey, can't blame me she's like the hottest girl and school, no helluva way was I gonna give up that offer. Which made him think how empty his relationship really was. What the hell? This wasn't him. If his friends don't respect whom he was going out with, well then that's their problem.  
  
Feeling very satisfied on deducting that he traveled even more into his pensive mood. He cared about Kikyou, but who else did he really care about. (A/N: Ooooo being a playa) Hm. . . well maybe the only other girl he really cared about was.  
  
My thoughts were cut short.  
  
"Inuyasha, would you be most kind to tell us what the coefficient is in this problem?"  
  
"How the hell should I know!" I yelled, I crossed my arms and realized I said that out loud. . .  
  
To the teacher. . .  
  
And it wasn't the right answer. . .  
  
'Kuso' I thought to myself.  
  
**Back to Kagome's point of view!**  
  
I was multitasking!  
  
Studying, eating ramen, and talking on the phone with Sango.  
  
"So why'd you leave, you're mom and not ta mention the teachers are going to slaughter you." said the voice on the other side of the line.  
  
" 'ell oof I hayed en hool Inooasha ouud be dere" I stated with a mouthful of noodles.  
  
Listening to the silence on the line I quickly replied.  
  
"Sorry, I was eating, anyways I said, well if I stayed in school Inuyasha would be there" I replied this time without my mouth full.  
  
"But he's gonna be there when you're there no matter what. . . I mean he needs to go to school." She said softly.  
  
"You're right. . . " I realized and groaned.  
  
"Sooooo, you were saying in the bathroom you had a teensy weensy crush on a certain someone that you and I both know" She said in a sort of sing-song voice.  
  
"I'd rather not think about anything relating to him, as if he'd actually like me! He's got the self-appointed prettiest girl in school, and what am I?" Trying to make my question rhetorical.  
  
"But have you noticed you look like her? I mean besides your hairstyle and eyes, it's sorta there. Besides, she's totally got a gazillion plastic surgeries, I'd hate to have you be an artificial Barbie doll with plastic underwear."  
  
"Just thank goodness that Miroku's not listening or else some unspeakable ideas might pop in that perverted brain of his" I laughed.  
  
"Hey well sorry I gotta go buh-bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
I took out my archery set after I was done eating and went outside., I surprisingly was very good, as I thought of that I felt a moment of glory.  
  
But was crushed because I knew that Kikyou was better then me at archery.  
  
"Man I should go get a picture of her and use it as a target." I mumbled to myself.  
  
I shot an arrow but as if on cue, right when I hit my target the doorbell rang. I growled, just when I had been relaxed. As I rampaged over, I didn't even think of who was at the door. I yanked it open and gasped, and then slammed it shut noticing who was there. A/n: Oo0o0o another cliffhanger ending! Keep R&R puh-leez! I gotta go to the friggin dentists to get my teeth cleaned. My pearly whites have to stay beautiful! 


	3. Kikyou's Threat

A/n: People review!! I feel so lonely! Thanks to those who did review though! And iz still in Kagome's point of view.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The doorbell rang again. What the hell? As if slamming the door in their face couldn't be more of a sign to go away! What the hell was she doing here?  
  
And it rang again.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I hollered, knowing she could hear it.  
  
"Why don't you open the door and let me in, gods, I know your manners suck, I could tell from lunch, but at least show some hospitality." Came the amazingly stuck-up voice.  
  
I slowly opened the door like there was a sniper terrorist on the other side, and hell by her attitude she could've been one.  
  
"What do ya want Kikyou?" I snapped, still not letting her in.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing! What do you want?" She replied in an annoying preppy voice, "Now I've been really thinking, you couldn't want my man could you?"  
  
"Nope" I simply stated.  
  
"Good well since I, think soooo much opposite of what you just said, I'll make sure you'll never get him."  
  
"What do you mean?" I was uninterested; I mean what harm could she do? I didn't really want him, it was just a crush! I kept on letting my thoughts take a hold of me and missed all she said, but caught the last part.  
  
". . .and he'll have to choose between you and me!" she said rather excitedly.  
  
"NANI?! [what], what the hell was that supposed to mean? But I told you I don't want him as a boyfriend! He's just my friend!" I replied totally shocked at what she said.  
  
"Too good of a friend if you ask me, so he's going to have to choose between your friendship that might turn into something more, or me!" Still saying it excitedly.  
  
"And if he chooses me. . .?" I asked with a slight edge.  
  
"Oh don't worry, after I'm through with him he won't want to!" she said and started walking away down the sidewalk.  
  
I ran to the edge of the sidewalk that led to my house.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE NOT GONNA LAY HIM TONIGHT ARE YOU? YOU SICK $%^*$*&%*" I yelled, with my anger rising.  
  
Her reply was a high pitched laugh and a simple "No. . ."  
  
Ugh, she was disgusting. I had to get to a phone, fast, to tell Sango and Eri & Co.  
  
All of us decided to go out to pizza for dinner; I left a note for Mama and Souta, just in case.  
  
"That's so cruel!"  
  
"He shouldn't have to choose!"  
  
A gasp and "He's going to be laid?!"  
  
"Miroku, we didn't invite you, why the hell are you here?" came the voice of Sango.  
  
With little effort he put on a puppy dogface and started streaming tears (anime style), "B-because I felt lonely!!!"  
  
"Whatever. . .I really don't care, here you can sit with us." Although I doubt even if I didn't say that, that he would come and join us anyway. I was regaling the brave tale of my battle with Kikyou. (A/n: hence the above dialogue of voices)  
  
"Any ideas what I should do?" I said wearily, munching down on some salad. I'm not anorexic but pizza has a lot of damn calories.  
  
"Well you could go call him and tell him how she threatened you" said Yuka.  
  
"I could've, a week ago, even yesterday, if I hadn't yelled out at lunch," I replied a little shaky, "because if I tell him what she said, he won't believe me, he'll think I'm jealous of her or something."  
  
"But he's your friend, he should believe you" piped in Eri  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not even sure if he's my friend now, I don't want him to get the idea that I care for him in that way, and besides Kikyou is probably now persuading him on why I'm a bad choice.  
  
"Mmm-hmm, well if he's gonna get laid, I like her way of persuasion," replied Miroku with extraneous information that resulted in 5 slaps on the head.  
  
"PERVERTED %&#*%" screamed all of us crowding around him.  
  
After we sat back down, someone unexpected came in, followed by someone even more unexpected. . .  
  
"Great, lover boy one is here" whispered Arimi into my ear. Eri and her clique commonly referred to as Kouga.  
  
"Ohmigod, great, now he's gonna invite himself to sit down and we can't talk anymore without him pestering me" I whispered back, "You think he won't see me?"  
  
"Well they are coming this way, hey Miroku wanna pretend to be Kagome's boyfriend just for today to ward him off?" whispered Yuka.  
  
"YUKA! ARE YOU CRAZY?" I whispered slight bit louder.  
  
"It could work! C'mon, it's not like he'll spread it, I mean, he's been defeated by Miroku in getting a girl, it doesn't get more shameful then that." Eri whispered in agreement getting an unfriendly stare from Miroku.  
  
"I'm fine with it." he replied  
  
"Fine fine fine" I gave in, just in time too, because he was right there in front of us.  
  
Eri who was sitting right next to me pushed me into Miroku, causing me to lean on him, causing him to smile gleefully.  
  
"Hey Kago-, what the hell are you going out with that perverted loser?" Kouga asked.  
  
Eri decided to jump in for a moment of glory, "Kouga, you're ugly, you're stupid, and ya go around claiming Kagome's your girlfriend, either you're mentally challenged or you drink Budweiser way too much, and that's exactly why Kagome's going out with Miroku and not you!"  
  
As Kouga started to walk away angrily, along came another voice.  
  
"What the ****? You're going out with Miroku?" came a voice of the person I once was friends with.  
  
*Inuyasha's point of view*  
  
I was walking along the sidewalk with Kikyou to get some pizza before going to the movies. As I walked in, I heard a familiar voice shouting out something.  
  
". . .Kagome's going out with Miroku and not you!"  
  
"What the ****? You're going out with Miroku?" I called over to her.  
  
I saw all the people with Kagome gasp and stare at me.  
  
"What the heck are you looking at? Answer my question! " I said, beginning to lose my temper.  
  
"So what if she is, what are you going to do about it?" said a voice defiantly.  
  
What was I going to do about it? Why was I even mad in the first place? It was a little awkward to see two friends that I've known forever to suddenly hook up with no signs of liking each other at all.  
  
*Kagomes point of View*  
  
Still completely shocked, but I was still able to function some of my senses.  
  
"Let's just go." I said plainly, I mean we had already paid and there was really nothing more that they needed to do here.  
  
As we were at the door, I steadily glanced at Inuyasha and feeling my stare looked back.  
  
"To answer your question, no." I slowly said in a monotone voice.  
  
I headed out and went to join my friends, this was probably the last time Inuyasha would talk to me. Adding on the factors of Kikyou's threat and what happened at the restaurant.  
  
It didn't really matter now. He hasn't been a friend for months, hanging out with Kikyou and her group. And he won't be now. At least now I have one less thing to worry about.  
  
A/n: Haha yeah so I have no idea how it should end or w/e, or should I just end it now? I dunno. I gotta finish this and see if I can work on a more non-fluff story.  
  
So.reviews and plz answer my question?  
  
And should the ending be bitter or one of those classic "everything is happy and bright" Disney endings? 


	4. Phone Call

A/n: I'm really sorry I haven't updated for like over a month or something! I had camp and stuff so yeah it got in my way. Because I feel so bad I'm gonna write like 5 chapters or something now. Hehe, it's a writing spasm!! And I know they are sorta OOC but it was hard to switch from past to present without changing the whole gist of their character.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
***Kagome's point of view until I say its not.  
  
With the rain pattering down onto my roof and the rolling sounds of thunder mixed with the intermittent lighting.  
  
It was adding to my depressing mood.  
  
Pondering to myself with the storm as a soundtrack.  
  
Inuyasha's always had a problem; I've just never been able to pinpoint it. So whatever, I'm going to let him deal with his own, he can get from friggin' Kikyou for all I care!  
  
"Hiding the truth again, I've become good at that haven't I?" I said out loud in the midst of my solemn mood.  
  
It's not like I haven't had real feelings about him all these years, but why were they showing now? Why at the absolute WORST TIME were they showing now!?  
  
Ugh, this is too mushy and crap, I need to snap out of it! I need to shut up and force myself to think about what the hell happened last night!  
  
Can I really care for a selfish, inconsiderate, moron like him?  
  
***Inuyashas point of view.  
  
Last night at the pizza parlor was so utterly confusing! If I could just have someone answer all these damn questions!  
  
What was the deal with Kagome and Miroku? Am I still friends with her? What has she even got against me? Why did I even care. . .  
  
I stopped at the last question that was racing through my head. Like a damn broken record track; that question kept on disturbing the rest of my thoughts.  
  
I knew the answer to the question, I cared because she was the only person that would've stuck it through to the end with me and excuse all my mistakes.  
  
The only person that would forgive me for being just an asshole all the time around her and her friends.  
  
The only person I could talk to when I was insecure. . .  
  
And the only person I really needed to talk to right now.  
  
***Kagome point o' view again  
  
My thoughts were cut short when all of a sudden this annoying high pitched beeping started going off.  
  
I really needed to change my cell phone ring tone.  
  
"Hello?" I said as sweetly as I could, blocking out the thought of angrily saying "WHAT DO YOOUUU WANT?!!"  
  
"Listen. . ." I knew that voice, and if only I had caller ID on this thing I would've just let him talk to my message, but I couldn't hang up if I really wanted to actually save this friendship.  
  
But did I?  
  
"Why is it all of a sudden all of you guys are mad at me? What have I done wrong? Go out with Kikyou? What's wrong with that exactly? I mean I don't care if you go out with someone, so why is it different?"  
  
I stayed silent for a moment for the effect.  
  
"Hello? Are you still there?" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"HELL YEAH I'M HERE, YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE ALWAYS BEEN "THERE"!! ESPECIALLY FOR YOU! IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! YOU KNOW WHYYY EXACTLY WE'RE ALL PISSED AT YOU? BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH A DAMN BITCH/SLUT!" I yelled into the tiny phone, hoping he'd pick up the decibel point I'd screamed that at.  
  
"NANI? WHY DO YOU CARE? I WOULDN'T CARE IF YOU WENT OUT WITH SOMEONE LIKE THAT!" He replied at the same decibel I was yelling at.  
  
"YES YOU WOULD!! YOU ALMOST DAMN WELL BEAT UP HOJO WHEN HE ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE! AND HE'S NOT EVEN ¼ AS BAD AS THAT BITCH!!" I kept on yelling, knowing that he would know whom I was referring to. "AND YOU NEARLY FLIPPED OUT AT THE PIZZA PLACE WHEN YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING OUT WITH MIROKU, SO DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T CARE!"  
  
I knew he was defeated then, his long pause signified that he had a bewildered/confused face on at the moment and was about to change the subject as quickly as he recovered.  
  
But I needed to get this off my mind.  
  
"You know, we've really been through a lot since the very beginning, and I was willing to forgive and forget, but something has changed! We've all damn changed! I know that Kikyou could replace me as a friend and everything else I've ever meant to you. But, for some reason, I still care a lot. . ."  
  
"about. . ." which was barely even a whisper, but quickly shut up. . .and the thought in my mind of what I nearly said was reapeating.  
  
You.  
  
Realizing that what I just said has got to be something like the people on soap operas would say. I blushed, even though I knew nobody heard but him.  
  
But then again, I wouldn't care if anyone else heard me. . .because it was all about never letting him know.  
  
"About. . .?" He asked.  
  
I hardly believed he actually picked that up. But I wasn't going to answer. Almost on the brink of tears because I told him everything.  
  
Almost everything.  
  
"You know what, just go to your date at Kikyou's house and do whatever you want, I have to go. Goodbye. . ."  
  
*click*  
  
His date at Kikyou's house, where he'd have to choose, and whatever Kikyou was planning to persuade him brought nasty, unspeakable thoughts to my mind.  
  
Goodbye for a long time.  
  
Goodbye forever.  
  
O0o0o0 another cliffhanger!!!! So whaz Kikyou got in store fo poor wittle Yasha? ;;-_-?  
  
A/n: So how do you like it? A little too mushy, yeah trying to stay away from that, It's not done yet, there's twists and crap. I've got it all planned out. Well you know the drill R&R and no flames, I have a WEAK EGO! 


	5. Sango's Plan

A/n: Thanks to all the people that reviewed, I'm currently not online right now so I don't know the usernames of those people that did!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
***Inuyasha's Point of View  
  
*Dial Tone*  
  
That didn't help much. Well at least I still have some chance of her still being my friend. But how did she know about the trip to Kikyou's house?  
  
And if she knew, why wasn't she ticked off?  
  
Okay well she was ticked off but I would've expected her to totally go full-out on me to go to, as she would refer to, the "sluts" house.  
  
But why would she invite me over anyway? Like I would do anything with her that contained anything that Miroku would think of.  
  
Feh, whatever, I'll go anyway.  
  
A/n: Dun worry, I don't write any lemon crap and its not gonna be in this even if I did.  
  
***Sango's Point of View  
  
"So you just hung up, just like that?" I asked, after Kagome told me everything that she had said.  
  
"Yeah, what else was I supposed to say?" she replied, "What could I say? That I'm a jealous freak and that I desperately want to kill his girlfriend?"  
  
"o0o0o0o so you are jelly of Kikyou!" I snickered, knowing too much that that was true.  
  
"Shut up!" she replied hotly, while throwing popcorn at my face.  
  
It was Saturday night and we were having yet another sleepover. A tradition that happens every other week. The "surprising" topic today was, of course, boys.  
  
One boy in particular.  
  
"He's such a loser, I wish he would just wake up and see who she is." She sighed, switching off the television and climbing into her sleeping bag.  
"Hey, don't mean to bring you down, but isn't he at Kikyou's house right now?" Sango questioned.  
  
I heard her groan and punch her pillow.  
  
"Ha, yeah I guess he is, so what?" she asked.  
  
"Well don't you think we can just like sneak over there and you know see. . ." I paused a little and finally said, "whats happening?"  
  
"And why would I want to freakin' do that? Was that Mirokus idea as a free porn show starring one of his ex-best friends?" she spat at me disgustingly.  
  
"Well, no but I'm just saying, we all know Inuyasha would no way in hell do that," I said with a devilish grin, "so let's see what really happens, I mean this is like decision night for him. Like a reality TV show! Who gets voted off Inuyasha Island next?" We both laughed at this statement.  
  
"It's still pretty early, I guess we could sneak a peak." Kagome stated.  
  
"OK! Let's go!" I said as I got out of my pajamas and looked in my closet for something dark to wear. If we were going to sneak around, we can't be caught!  
  
"Here wear this, it's all black so you'll blend in if it gets too late." I said as I threw pants, a t-shirt, and a ski mask at her.  
  
"We want to sneak a peak, not rob a bank." She replied as she gingerly lifted up the clothes, "if we get caught shouldn't we were something more. . . fashionable?"  
  
I laughed and shot back, "We have less of a chance getting caught with these, and even if we do, we're pretty fast runners"  
  
"Yeah, haha, sure." Kagome smiled.  
  
"So are we done? All set? That was quick!" I said in a cheerleader- ish voice.  
  
"Nope, we're not!" I saw her grin evilly, "you forgot to bring your camcorder!"  
  
I replied with another devilish grin.  
  
A/n: Sorry that was really short but hey at least I wrote another chapter!  
  
Review Review I have a weak ego! Remember! 


	6. Final Choice

Disclaimer (wow haven't done disclaimer in a looong time): I don't own Inuyasha, but this story is original in its fictional value.  
  
I picked up this cute poem too from a site that I surfed a long time ago.  
  
Roses are red Violets are blue Me no copy So you no sue!  
  
A/n: I just feel like writing a note, I don't know there's nothing to say but I just don't think it looks right starting the page off with "Chapter 6"  
  
Okay so heres. . .  
  
Chapter 6  
  
***Inuyasha's point of view  
  
As I was walking across sidewalks and streets to Kikyou's house I noticed that my feet instinctively stopped when I passed Kagome's house.  
  
Gods has it really been that long?  
  
We used to always hang out and go everywhere together, before we were ever friends with Sango and Miroku and people like that.  
  
She was like a sister. . .no she was more like. . .  
  
A girlfriend.  
  
Argh, I seriously need to shut myself up! You have a girlfriend dumbass! You have friends too! You don't need her! She doesn't need you!  
  
Yeah that's right.  
  
I kicked a pebble into the street, making it tumble a couple dozen yards, gazing back at the Higurashi Shrine for a second.  
  
Regretting this, his mind made him walk to Kagome's front doorstep and ring on the doorbell, hoping that he would be able to apologize to her.  
  
No one came, not Souta, her mom, or her grandfather, and especially not her.  
  
No one was there for him. . .  
  
Anymore.  
  
***Kagomes point of view  
  
"I feel so evil doing this!" she giggled as she climbed over the little fence that lead to Kikyou's house.  
  
Armed with spray paint, a camcorder and a camera.  
  
They were ready for battle.  
  
Or at least spying.  
  
"Hurry up! Inuyasha's not here yet he might be coming, if he sees us we are soooo dead!" I whispered forcingly.  
  
"Okay okay, just give me a minute, if he came, he would go the front way and not cut through everyone in the neighborhoods backyard like SOME PEOPLE!" she answered in my whisper  
  
More giggles erupted from us.  
  
"This is gonna be sooo awesome!" I laughed.  
  
"I see him!" She whispered and we ducked under their living room window.  
  
He rang the doorbell and Kikyou, dressed in booty shorts and a way too low tube top with about a gazillion layers of makeup came to answer.  
  
"Hi! C'mon in! Did you eat yet?" that annoying preppy voice said.  
  
"Uh, yeah I did, can I just have some soda then?" he replied coolly  
  
"Yeah, come here and pick." she said as she led him to her huge pantry.  
  
He rummaged through as she waited fumbling with her jewelry.  
  
When he finally made a selection she lit up and added hastily, "C'mon I wanna show you my room! Tell me what you think of the paint job. I got it last week!" She grabbed his hand and led him into the hallway.  
  
"Sango did you get that all on tape?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"Yep, but that was a waste, nothing important happened." she stated.  
  
"The bedroom, baka! Something going to happen!" I whispered.  
  
***Inuyasha's point of view  
  
As Kikyou led me to her room, for whatever the hell she wanted to, I thought I heard voices.  
  
Familiar voices.  
  
Kagome and Sango were here somewhere spying on me probably.  
Evil bitches.  
  
But it's pretty amusing, how they would just follow me.  
  
Oh yeah it's Saturday, of course they're together. Yeah and this was probably the result of a Truth or Dare game at their traditional sleepovers.  
  
I wouldn't do anything. And if I did would they have proof?  
  
Unless they were recording me.  
  
Damn this sucks.  
  
"So how do you like it? Baby blue with clouds I think it's just so fabulous!" she said in a preppy voice.  
  
"Yeah it's nice." Knowing I had nothing else to say, the color was disgustingly girlish, nothing I would be caught dead in.  
  
She sat down on her bed and motioned me to come.  
  
Oh damn damn damn damn.  
  
***Kagome's point of view  
  
"Sango hurry up, I found her bedroom window but I can't get up there unless I climb her drainpipe and only one freakin' person can fit on it, without collapsing it." I irritably said.  
  
I mean if I climbed up I would have no one to talk to. But then again if she went up I wouldn't have a first hand experience.  
  
"Don't worry you can climb up, the windows open, see? Just be quiet and it'll be fine. I can watch it later just use the camcorder." She replied knowingly.  
  
"Fine" I stated simply.  
  
I snatched the camcorder and made my way up slowly and stealthily.  
  
"So how do you like it? Baby blue with clouds I think its just so fabulous!" I heard her say in her tone of annoying voice.  
  
"Yeah it's nice." came the obvious voice of Inuyasha.  
  
I fixed the camera so it was like a telescope to me but no one could see it there. Pretty smart of me!  
"I know your secret, don't ask me how I found out, but I know it." She said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.  
  
"What the hell?" He replied bewildered.  
  
"Your family had true youkai blood, you're a hanyou." she said and I saw a presence of a small smile, and an emphasis on "had".  
  
"Nani!? What are you talking about?" he said with an unsure tone.  
  
"Don't lie to me! You dye your hair black so you'll fit in, you even have doggy ears you hide under your hair." she amusingly whispered. Reaching for the hair on the top of his head and pulling out an. . .  
  
I gasped, a little louder then a whisper but no one could hear me.  
  
Or at least I thought.  
  
***Inuyasha's point of view  
  
She knew! She couldn't have known! That's impossible.  
  
My brain was blabbering at a speed that I couldn't stand. But was interrupted by a gasp. Loud enough for me to hear because of my ears but I'm sure Kikyou didn't know.  
  
So someone was eavesdropping. I had to catch them before they could spread it.  
  
Unless Kikyou already spread it to everyone, probably not though.  
  
I went to the window and reached out for someone.  
  
Or something. . .a ski mask?  
  
I looked straight down and saw it was. . .  
  
"KAGOME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU F***ING DOING?" I yelled but noticed my mistake.  
  
***Kagome's point of view  
  
Inuyasha's sudden intrusion on my spying spot made me jump, which caused me to let go of the drainpipe.  
  
Leaving me to fall.  
"KUSSSSSSOOOO" I screamed as I began to fall backward.  
  
***Inuyashas point of view  
  
I grabbed on to her, I was pissed but I had a conscience.  
  
I pulled her up into the room. Making her blush seeing that Kikyou was staring at her.  
  
But to my surprise she grinned like a damn maniac.  
  
"So you've decided to join, no problem. This is wonderful!" She exclaimed. "And I suppose you heard Inuyasha's little secret? That's okay though"  
  
She continued as if Kagome never popped through the window.  
  
"I know you desire to be human more then anything else. You want to fit in but who can blame you, everyone does." she stared into his eyes and stated coldly.  
  
A/n: I know this is supposed to be the exact opposite but hey it's damn present Tokyo.  
  
"But don't worry I can solve this. You have to make a choice though." she singsonged the last phrase.  
  
"You will pick between Kagome and me. The consequence if you pick Kagome is that I will spill your secret and I'll dump you, but that'll be the worst of your worries. The good thing that if you pick me. . .I will give you the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"What is the Shikon no Tama you ask? It can turn you human! Your one ambition you haven't been able to fulfill."  
  
I saw Kagome was a face full of rage and confusion. As Kikyou reached for a fancy jewelry box on her vanity desk. She pulled out a pink-like marble thing.  
  
"THIS is the Shikon no Tama, handed down to me in my family. This is the one thing that will turn you human. The one thing I know you want."  
  
"So if you were to pick me, I would give you this, but you are not to socialize with her" She pointed to Kagome.  
  
"I've got eyes and ears everywhere, and if you do, I will spread your secret and I will take the Shikon no Tama back, got it?" she snapped, "Oh yeah, I hope you know that if you dump me for no reason or for anyone else, then you can kiss good-bye to being human, and being thought of as a human.  
  
She paused for a second.  
  
"Go think about it, I think I'll have a little chit-chat with Kagome here. . ." she said wryly as she half-dragged Kagome out and into her living room.  
  
What? That was so fast it happened in a blur. So she knows my secret, Kagome knows my secret. And if I don't want everyone to fucking know I'm a hanyou I'm gonna have to forget that Kagome ever existed?  
  
Man, all I know is Kikyou must've had a realllllllllllly twisted childhood to be like this, something's wrong with her friggin' mind.  
  
But what the hell? Like I was gonna choose between my best friend (okay ex-best friend) or my girlfriend (and hopefully soon to be my ex- girlfriend if I could do something about the situation).  
  
Only the damn stakes are higher. Because I can have the Shikon no Tama, I can keep my secret, I can be human, or I can't have the Shikon no Tama, my secrets out wide in the open, I'm still a hanyou.  
  
Crap!  
  
Screw!  
  
@$^@&*$%@&^%!!!  
  
Well, the whole things pointing toward Kikyou. Because after this Kagome might not even want to be my friend. Man! She isn't even considering me a friend to her now!  
  
***Kagome's point of view  
  
What the hell? That was twisted, confusing and enraging. So he can't talk to me again ever. Assuming that he chooses Kikyou. And he probably will seeing that this whole damn thing is rigged so he has a choice, but then again doesn't.  
  
She is an evil. . .evil, twisted piece of ---  
  
"---wouldja like anything to drink or anything? Just to celebrate the wonderful occasion!" She said cheerfully, cutting off my rather bitter words of her.  
  
"Hell no, tell me, how exactly did your family come across this Shikon no Tama?" I inquired, curious, "They don't sell those I suppose, and it's enchanted so are you an evil wicked bitch, oops sorry I mean witch or something?  
  
A/n: I thought it was getting too long so I just stopped it there.  
  
So how did you like this one? Good, bad? I'm always open for suggestions but please no flames if you hate it. If you hate it then don't read the rest of it and leave me alone!~ 


	7. Twisted Witch

A/n: Nobody reads notes so screw.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"No, not exactly, you see there's no such things as witches or wizards, however there are powerful religious figures." she said, quite coolly after my little insult (a/n: sorry for breaking the truth to those harry potter worshipers). "My ancestor was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and I dunno, I guess it just got passed down to me because all of my family is to aristocratic to find use in a dirty pink marble."  
  
"And you came across it's secret, how?" I inquired still pissed off.  
  
"I did some research a long while back for a history report. I mean I knew it was old so I'm like 'whatever do some research and get an A.' and so I did and I found out a lot of crap and that my ancestor wanted her demon boyfriend or whatever to be human and so she gave him the jewel, something happened and someone stole it before that dude could become human. . .blah blah, somehow she got it back, it got passed down. . .blah blah." she blurted out.  
  
Okay, well she wasn't stupid so I suppose she figured it out when her ancestor wanted to give her demon boyfriend the jewel to become human that in fact the jewel would turn a demon human.  
  
What the hell?  
  
Wasn't this exactly what was happening now?  
  
Except for the part that they had me to deal with. . .  
  
Still processing what she said. . .  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Someone stole the jewel before he could become human.  
  
And if I stole the jewel, then she wouldn't have anything to tempt Inuyasha with. She wouldn't tell the secret, now that I think of it, if she did then the whole school would know that she was going out with a freak of nature!  
  
Well, a hanyou to be exact.  
  
"SO HER THREATS ARE EMPTY!!!!!!!!!!!" I bellowed out loud and jumped up!  
  
"Pardon?" she said as she took a sip of Coke.  
  
"Erm. . .nevermind it was nothing." I added, noticing that I've had a lot of unplanned sudden outbursts lately.  
  
And if that little plastic surgeried head of hers figured out what I meant by that, she would figure out some other way.  
  
But hey as long as she didn't know that her plan was bullshit.  
  
"I think I left something in your backyard when I was going to your window, mind if I get it?" I asked, hoping this didn't sound like a way- lame excuse.  
  
"Mmm-hmm yeah go ahead." she said obviously enjoying herself as she sank into an easy chair and watched TV, still abandoning Inuyasha upstairs.  
  
I dashed out of her house straight to the backyard, praying that after this loooong period of time that Sango was still there.  
  
"Sango!! Over here! Come here!" I whispered spying her peering through the bushes.  
  
"Grrl, that took a hell of a long time, but I still managed to at least get the sound on videotape." she winked triumphantly.  
  
"Well you still might have to wait, look here's my plan."  
  
I started to fill her in on everything that I had said to Kikyou downstairs and what she said to me. I whispered the plan quickly and quietly, she nodded and I knew she understood.  
  
"Hey did you bring your lip gloss?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, why do you need it?" She answered as a question straight back.  
  
"I was supposed to be out here to get something I left, just so the plan wont backfire let me borrow it so it seems like I really lost it." I explained.  
She nodded and handed it to me.  
  
As I was leaving she crept up behind me and asked, "Do we still need the spray paint?"  
  
"If we vandalize something I bet Kikyou would put us as the main suspect, and besides her moms a friggin' lawyer, you want to get sued?"  
  
"No. . ." She said smiling but still disappointed.  
  
"Okay see you in a bit." I called barely above a whisper.  
  
***Inuyasha's point of view  
  
Man they've left me up here for the longest time.  
  
He'd already decided the first few minutes his forced decision so he decided to watch TV in Kikyou's room and snoop around.  
  
He found a little pink book under her bed, in her bunny slippers. Inside was all sorts of scribble pages and unfinished crappy drawings.  
  
He noticed that the ones that were really old were pretty boring but hilarious as one after one she said she loved her boyfriend to death, and one after one she wished them to go to hell.  
  
Until he got to a recent one about him.  
  
***BEGIN KIKYOUS VOICE READING THE DIARY ENTRY***  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This girl is totally on my boyfriend, Inuyasha. God she's such a bitch! I mean her hair is like split end city and could impale somebody and worst of all she's like his best friend!  
  
So, I have to think of a plan to friggin' get her outta the picture. I couldn't hurt her or it would recoil off her and bounce on Inuyasha and then he'd be pissed at me and dump me.  
  
And trust me no boy will ever dump me or ever will.  
  
Kagome's going down. Straight to hell. To the little tiny inner circles for lawyers like my mom, and bitches like me!  
  
Toodles,  
Kik~you  
  
***END KIKYOU'S VOICE READING THE DIARY ENTRY***  
  
He'd already figured out that he'd been mixed up in an evil plan. But he never knew what Kikyou had got against her until now.  
  
Well if Kikyou had half a wit she would've noticed that Kagome had been anything buy friendly to him for the past week.  
  
Everyone of his friends had too!! It's as if someone started it and the rest followed suit. And the last straw was the restaurant where Kagome finally decided that enough was enough, she didn't want me in her life to mess it up.  
  
He sat on the ground against the side of the bed and sighed. He was stuck with Kikyou until she found another boy toy. And this never would've happened if he had just listened.  
  
Or maybe it was the other way around.  
  
Maybe if he hadn't been friends with Kagome in the first place, he would've been free to date her and Kagome only hurt herself by being friends with me!  
  
Yep that's right.  
  
Until a voice inside my head piped up to defy me.  
  
"You know that isn't true. . ." added the voice coldly  
  
Sure it is bitch!  
  
"I'm your own mind, baka, and you know that you're the one who drove everyone of your friends away." the voice which was mind said in a matter- of-factly tone  
  
But I didn't do anything! They're prolly just jealous cuz I can actually keep a relationship.  
  
"What a great relationship you have! A girl that is obsessed with you and is taking one of your best friends out of your life so she can be first row, center in your life." It continued its attack, until I had to resort to childish actions. . .  
  
Shut up! Lalalala. I can't heaaaaaaaaaarrrrr you!  
  
My mind's war had come to an abrupt stop when I distinctively heard a "shit" from the window.  
  
Surely Kagome wasn't trying to sneak up again. Seeing that Kikyou wouldn't let her out of her sight, that option was immediately eliminated from my mind.  
  
Another few profanity words sounded as I could clearly see a part of a ponytail sticking outside the window.  
  
"Sango?" I said questioning. I knew she was here before but I haven't heard her for a long time, and that suggested that she had already dashed back to her house.  
  
"Shit! Oh, Hi Inuyasha! You know hehe I just stopped by to see what the matter was." She said sheepishly.  
  
But just as I was staring dumbfounded at Sango the bedroom door flew open. . .  
  
A/n: From the time Kagome entered the scene about. . .maybe 1 hour and a half relapsed that poor Inuyasha was stuck in Kikyous room  
  
Just wanted to clear that up :-D  
  
I have another story currently that I'm writing.  
  
I think you'll see it up sometime soon  
  
Title: Hostage of my Heart  
  
See ya then! Oh yeah would somebody mind telling me what AU stands for? Thanks! 


	8. Spray Paint and Arrows

Chapter 8  
  
***Kagome's point of view  
  
As I walked back to Kikyous house she looked at me and asked.  
  
"Why were you gone so long?"  
  
I quickly replied "I had to find my lipgloss, it sorta got stuck in the bushes."  
  
I complimented myself on the realistic lie and gave myself a pat on the back mentally.  
  
"Fine, whatever, I'm going back up to get my Inuyasha." she turned off the TV and started heading for the stairs.  
  
Knowing that this might make the whole plan unravel, I quickly dashed up the stairs faster then her and opened the door with a crash.  
  
Kikyou was right behind me with a fierce but puzzling look.  
  
But there I saw what I wanted.  
  
The pink thing poking out of Inuyasha's hand.  
  
But how the hell was I going to get it?  
  
***Inuyashas point of view  
  
I saw Kagome diving toward me. . .  
  
No, diving toward the jewel!  
  
She sure as hell wasn't going to ruin this for me. Being human is the one thing that I could never have achieved and the solution is right here in my palm. Kagome doesn't need it, she's human enough I can smell it.  
  
So, why the hell does she want it?  
  
These thoughts raced through my head at lightspeed and right before she reached my hand with the jewel I pulled it back.  
  
Leaving Kagome to fall to the ground with a thump as the extra momentum added to her landing.  
  
***Kagome's point of view (I know the switches are quick)  
  
"Please just give the jewel to me!" I yelled as I dove for his hand, but he pulled it back and I fell to the ground, "You'll know why I'm doing this and it's not for me! Please!!"  
  
"Hell no! Why do you even want it? I can't think of any other reason except that you want me to live my whole life as a hanyou and to be never accepted as a youkai or a human!" he said, and it surprised me how thoroughly he thought out his life.  
  
I just had to get it, if I didn't it would be worse for him!  
  
He was standing right next to the bed, so if I just. . .  
  
***Inuyasha's point of view  
  
Kikyou was staring at Kagome's sudden lunge for the jewel then ran downstairs to retrieve something.  
  
I saw Kagome get to her knees and her face was pensive for a moment.  
  
She made for the bedroom door, as if she knew what Kikyou was going to get, she locked it.  
  
I don't know how the hell that was going to help us but now we were both trapped in Kikyous bedroom with no escape.  
  
(A/n: No lemon or crap I promise!)  
  
But just as she locked the door, she put her back to it and stared me straight in the eye and ran into me.  
  
This left me on the bed with her on my chest, and I'm sure if people didn't have a clue what was really going on, they'd be gossiping about this for the end of high school.  
  
Of course, being a guy, if any girl did this (and especially your best female friend) you'd be extremely nervous and shaky.  
  
"Okay what the hell are you doing?" I said, as she wickedly grinned at me.  
  
She mouthed the words sorry, grabbed the jewel out of my shaky hand and vaulted out the window.  
  
"CRAP!!!" I yelled, both for the jewel, and for how Kagome was going to survive a two story fall.  
  
But something just clicked. Sango was down there! They had this all freakin' planned out, everyone had it all figured it out except me.  
  
***Kagome's point of view  
  
As I vaulted out of my window, I saw that Sango had moved Kikyous backyard trampoline into where she calculated I would fall. She told me that Inuyasha had seen her and he could've figured out what she was planning all along.  
  
"As if, he's not that smart, no offense, I mean do you see him in any honors classes at school?" I questioned, giddy that I accomplished my goal.  
  
"Haha, it's not to late to watch a movie, wanna?" she asked.  
  
"Nah, I think we can just go home and watch our little movie." I laughed and pointed at the camcorder.  
  
We were heading out through her backyard, jewel safely stashed away, when suddenly an angry voice shouted.  
  
"Give me the jewel now!"  
  
It was Kikyou, with fucking arrows! That wasn't fair, but then again, she wouldn't want to be convicted for murder at her age would she?  
  
"Why, bitch, so you can blackmail Inuyasha into being your boyfriend, so you can toy with other peoples lives so that Inuyasha only has you and no friends?" I said just as angrily, "You are evil, sick, twisted, and plastic!"  
  
"Hahaha, plastic? Once I kill you, I'll introduce you to plastic," she said laughing like a mad scientist, "a plastic garbage bag, that makes sense doesn't it? I mean hey, with your face and hair, the garbage is probably where you were from."  
  
During her little 'I'm-better-than-you' speech, I reached into Sango's bag and pulled out what I needed.  
  
Spray Paint.  
  
Spray paint is toxic, and so is Kikyou, if I mix the two together, they'll cancel each other out wont they?  
  
Or maybe, one toxic will take over another, leaving the other toxic, ugly, painted, and partially high.  
  
Who the hell cares.  
  
"Toxic bitch, shove this up your $^@#&^" I yelled as I sprayed her and as she put an arrow in the shaft and let it fly.  
  
It was headed straight toward me.  
  
A/n: eh, crappy ending that's okay.  
  
People I'm not getting reviews, but thank you for all the people who did give me them!!  
  
Anyways I still don't know what AU stands for!!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Truth or Dare

Chapter 9  
  
***Kagome's point of view  
  
As the arrow started flying right towards me, I braced myself for the impact. I was calm, because somehow I knew that this wasn't my time to die.  
  
Inches away, a flash of black and it was all clear. There was no arrow embedded into my flesh, there was no blood on my clothes. All I saw was a purple spray painted Kikyou fuming at her ruined face and the toxic smell.  
  
(A/n: Inuyasha in this story has no white hair, no dog ears, so just think of him in his human form, with recent clothes.)  
  
Of course, as anyone would have guessed, Inuyasha had saved me from the arrow. Now this put me in a state of shock because hey, I just stole from the guy, I haven't been talking to him for a month, and I'm a damn damsel in distress.  
  
But he still saved me. However, I thought of it as that he was paying me back for what he did, so I owed him no thank you's.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SPRAY ON ME! I LOOK LIKE A TOTAL RETARD! EW MY GOD!!!!! THIS IS DISGUSTING! GIVE ME THE JEWEL NOW OR THIS ARROW IS AIMED STRAIGHT AT YOUR WITTLE HEART!" she yelled looking at herself in a small compact.  
  
"Unless you want another spray, and another whiff of it, I suggest you leave me alone." I said coldly, "wait a minute what does it say on this spray paint canister, *gasp*, permanent?!"  
  
Now that was a joke, but I suppose she took it seriously. As she ran back into the house, probably to get more arrows, Sango and I made a run for it.  
  
Unfortunately, we had a stalker right on our tail.  
  
***Inuyashas point of view  
  
As I saw what had happened, I couldn't help but laugh. That was hilarious. The most prestigious, pretty girl in school, covered in. . .spray paint? Hahaha.  
  
But then I saw Kagome and Sango leaping over Kikyou's fence and into other people's backyards. Remembering that Kagome had the jewel, I had to follow them, even though I knew where they were going.  
  
Back to Sango's house.  
  
But then an idea struck me, if they were going to Sango's house and I caught up they wouldn't let me in, I'm sure.  
  
So why not take a little short cut and go there first?  
  
***Kagome's point of view  
  
"He's off our tails, wonder where he's going. . ." I thought silently to myself.  
  
"Damn it, these tall grasses have tons of bugs, it's going to give me a major histamine reaction." I said to Sango.  
  
"Unless you want to be seen by Kikyou and followed all the way back, I suggest we stay on this route." she replied back.  
  
"Fine." I simply said.  
  
(***10 minutes later***)  
  
"Finally!" I said as we stepped into Sango's house. We immediately went upstairs and plugged the camcorder into her small-sized bedroom TV.  
  
Once it was finished, we laughed hysterically for about a minute until someone, or something muffled my screams with a hand.  
  
Sango, seeing this, took a kick at the intruder, sending him a little backwards but still enough to get it's hand off my mouth.  
  
"INUYASHA YOU BASTARD THAT SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME" I yelled as we saw who it was.  
  
"Give me the jewel back!" he yelled wheezing, because Sango apparently kicked him in the "sensitive area."  
  
"Well we were going to! Like we have anything we can do with it. . ."(talking continues about Kikyou's empty threats and whatnot, it was already explained in earlier chapters so I didn't think you'd want to hear it.)" And as I told him all I had figured out his visage had a sudden expression of understanding.  
  
"So anyways, as I said, we're going to give you the jewel, because Kikyou has all these empty threats and if we give it to you then you won't be held responsible for anything." I said.  
  
But just as I was going to hand the jewel to Inuyasha, Sango stopped me and whispered in my ear an ingenious idea.  
  
I quickly withdrew the hand with the jewel, and to Inuyasha I grinned devilishly.  
  
"After all the trouble I've been through to give you this, why don't we play a little truth or dare? Just for fun! Of course, you're a guy so it's like too girlish for you to play. So we're going to ask all the questions and all the dares and you have to do allllllll of them, or else, the jewel is mine!" I explained.  
  
"However, you're not picking truth or dare, we're gonna pick it for you, I know it's not fair, but trust me it'll be fun, for us!" Sango piped in.  
  
"What do you really look like in your hanyou form?" I asked, still wanting to know.  
  
"Erm. . .I don't have black hair, I have longer nails and. . ." he stopped not sure if he wanted to finish the sentence.  
  
"And. . .?" Sango and I both questioned.  
  
"And, I have different ears." he said quickly.  
  
"O0o0o0! Then I dare you to show us your ears!" Sango said.  
  
He just sighed and we saw to little white fluffy things stand out in his sea of long black hair. They looked so mismatched with normal Inuyasha, but they were soooo cute!  
  
"O0o0o0o, can we touch them?"  
  
"They're so cute!"  
  
"Hehehe"  
  
We snickered as we reached out and grabbed one.  
  
"GET OFF BITCHES THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Oops sorry! They're so soft though!! o0o00!" suddenly amazed.  
  
When we were done admiring the little cute doggy ears, he sunk them back into his hair and we couldn't see a trace of them.  
  
"Anyways, why would you want to become human and not a full youkai, so you can destroy all of humankind and rule the world?" Sango asked enthusiastically and I giggled at this thought of Inuyasha taking over earth.  
  
"Do you want me to murder you and all of your friends and family?" he said grouchily, obviously not liking this little game.  
  
***Inuyashas Point of view  
  
How stupid did I feel playing?  
  
Yeah, and if anyone caught me, they'd have the right to say I was as straight as a curly fry.  
  
AND WORST OF ALL THEY VIDEOTAPED THE WHOLE THING!!!  
  
Keh, stupid bitches.  
  
They were whispering and scheming and giggling as if this is the closest encounter they'd ever had with a male homo sapien (a/n:which means male human, for those people who dunno).  
  
"So. . ." Kagome started sheepishly.  
  
"have you. . ." Sango continued, they were both taking turns to say this.  
  
"EVER!"  
  
"had a"  
  
"home run"  
  
"with Kikyou?"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!? HELL NO!! THINK ABOUT IT BITCHES! I'M IN FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL, UNFOURTUNANTLY I'M NOT MIROKU AND I WOULDN'T JUST JUMP IN A BED WITH ANY GIRL THAT ASKS." I yelled, that question was totally absurd, like I did it with her.  
  
A explosion of laughter erupted from them, going on for more then 2 minutes. (a/n: which is a long time if you think about it)  
  
"Done yet?" I asked, I should've said yes just to see their reaction to that.  
  
"Yes. . .hold. . .on. . ." Kagome laughed through giggles, "I'm gonna go get a soda, any of you want anything?"  
  
"Yeah, get me some crackers, please." Sango said, finally calming down.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nope" I said.  
  
"Oke" she replied as she bounded down the stairs.  
  
***Kagome's point of view  
  
Of course we both knew what Inuyasha was going to say to that question, but we just wanted to see his reaction.  
  
And we knew he was going to explode, because you can't just think that a person like him would say, 'no I didn't, thanks for asking.'  
  
I reached the fridge and pantry and got what I needed, as I was going upstairs, I heard Sango talking.  
  
I quietly slipped up the last few steps and slid my ear right next to the door.  
  
". . .think of Kagome?" was all I heard, obviously knowing what the question was.  
  
"What do you mean?" I heard him growl.  
  
"I mean like, do you have feeeeeeelings for her or is she just a friend?"  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Well she's not really my friend anymore is she?"  
  
"So what about the feeeeeeelings huh? Have any feeeeelings for her?"  
  
Still another awkward silence.  
  
"You shouldn't care, and I don't know."  
  
He didn't know? How could he not know? After all the times that I was there for him. And he doesn't know?  
  
Obviously disappointed I continued to listen.  
  
"So is that a maybe, that you have feeeeeeeeeeeelings for her?"  
  
"I answered your question shut up!" he said, crossly.  
  
I heard Sango giggle.  
  
"It's getting late, I'm heading home, can you give me the jewel now?" he asked as I heard him get up from the ground.  
  
"I don't have it, Kagome does." she said bluntly.  
  
"Fine, I'll get it myself." He said as I heard him walk over to the door.  
  
Oh shit!  
  
I couldn't pretend that I wasn't at the doorway listening to every word he said, and if he went downstairs to look for me and I wasn't there, what the hell would I do? Say that I was eavesdropping to everything he said. . .about me?  
  
Too late. A/n: another chapter down yay!!!!  
  
I FEEL STUPID, I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT AU IS EVEN THOUGH I KNOW MY STORY IS "AU"! 


End file.
